tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trans-Dimensional Turtles
Trans-Dimensional Turtles '''is the 10th episode of Season 4 and the 88th overall. '''Cowabunga and Booyakasha! Why choose? Official Description The Turtles are transported to an alternate Earth where they meet their 1987-1996 counterparts and work together to battle Krang. Plot As the Ulixes continues through space, the Turtles are concerned about destroying the pieces of the Heart of Darkness they already have, but the Fugitoid knows full well that the Triceratons can recreate the other pieces anyhow, so they have to destroy all of them. Before further can be said, the Fugitoid detects a trans-dimensional anomaly centered around the Turtles. Before anything can be done, the four are transported away, much to the Fugitoid's concern. The Turtles end up in the world of their 1987 counterparts, who need their help to stop their 1987 Krang from setting off a device he calls the "Dimensionalizer" to destroy their dimension. Before they can stop him, Krang travels to the Earth of the 2012 Turtles, to plant another one on that dimension's Channel 6 building. Though he puts up a tough fight against the two Turtle teams, the device is retrieved, and both teams return to the 2012 Turtles' lair to deactivate the device, allowing the 2012 Turtles to reunite with the still-alive Master Splinter, who immediately demands an explanation when he sees the 1987 Turtles. As Leo goes to speak with him alone in the dojo, Leo momentarily suffers a vision of things to come with Shredder murdering Splinter, but before he can explain future events, they are summoned to Donnie's lab, who reveals that Krang planted two more Dimensionalizers, set to go off in a few minutes unless they are deactivated first. Splinter understands, and allows the 2012 Turtles to help their 1987 counterparts. Unfortunately, they end up in the 1987 Technodrome, where they are confronted by Krang, Kraang Subprime, and several Kraangdroids. It turns out Krang is an old cousin of Subprime, who is proud of Krang's achievements with bringing the two Turtle teams to Subprime's doorstep. After retrieving the device the 1987 Donnie used to originally bring the 2012 Turtles to the 1987 Earth, they return to 1987 Earth and disarm the Dimensionalizer atop that Channel 6 building. While the 2012 and 1987 Leos, Raphs, and Mikeys hold off Krang and Subprime, the 2012 and 1987 Donnies travel to the dimension of the Mirage Turtles to disarm the Dimensionalizer there. They are nearly attacked by the Mirage Turtles, but succeed in disarming the device and taking their leave immediately after, much to the Mirage Turtles' confusion. Back in the 1987 dimension, with all the Dimensionalizers disarmed, the Turtles attempt to leave, but Subprime sends them right back to the 1987 Technodrome, where in his taunting, the Turtles destroy the device that he's using to keep sending them back to the Technodrome, before revealing the true nature of Krang's plan. Furious, Subprime gives Krang a scolding before sending him back to the 1987 dimension as punishment for another screw-up. On his last nerve, Subprime attacks the two Turtle teams, but they manage to defeat him and send him to the Mirage Turtles' dimension, much to his horror. Their dimensions safe, the two Turtle teams part ways and return to their respective dimensions. Back in the 1987 dimension, the 1987 Turtles are enjoying some pizza when they spot a Kraathatrogon emerge from a portal and start to cause trouble, as they leap down and attack it, they are shocked when Tiger Claw cuts his way out of the worm, forcing them to attack him instead. Debuts *1987 Krang *1984 Turtles **1984 Leonardo **1984 Raphael **1984 Donatello **1984 Michelangelo Production 487483916622.png|Storyboard Animatic 4824738383377373746.png|Storyboard Animatic Trivia *The Mirage comic book Turtles have been confirmed to play a role in the episode. *This episode takes place around the events of Wormquake!. It's proven since Tiger Claw was eaten by a Kraathatrogon and ends up in the 80's turtles world. * Kraang Subprime makes a reference to Megan Fox. ** Megan Fox is an actress who plays April O'Neil in the Paramount TMNT films. *The shot where the 1987 Turtles were prepared to fight Krang was a clear reference to the character selection screen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Tirtles II: The Arcade Game. Errors * When talking with his cousin, Kraang Subprime was standing on Krang's right side. When they were about to fight the eight Turtles. Krang was standing on Kraang Subprime's right side. Quotes Gallery 29572195769549.jpeg 16043279787554.jpeg 093827173486689.jpeg 12049372755848.jpeg 2404927427378912393.jpeg 0917284928375566.jpeg|The 2012 Turtles arrive in the 1987 universe, and are shocked by their sudden lack of depth. 1240429574737222.jpeg 432305948287356.jpeg|The 2012 Turtles meet the 1987 Turtles in person. 2230493838895957.jpeg 0982357261142536.jpeg 1240292736477899.jpeg|2012 Donatello and 1987 Raphael notice that their voices sound alike. 12404392757574629.jpeg 082394833447728282.jpeg 3245640229384746.jpeg 0143546373949898.jpeg 022847271727374747.jpeg 5372746-810392001192847.jpeg 195838354712999901.jpeg 13939284753939858.jpeg 636214530293888.jpeg 12049574728292224.jpeg 48246593029485899.jpeg MeganFoxSubPrime.jpeg 22913533663.jpeg 5628192744.jpeg 08291927433.jpeg 2612518293094.jpeg 425171940653.jpeg 010182922234.jpeg 0919283736554.jpeg 347675829911.jpeg 15027382922.jpeg 1233929457383993.jpeg 14397949382920.jpeg 135565473829.jpeg|2012 Raph mocks the 1987 Turtles for having initials on their belt buckles. 12349940303.jpeg 3452183940.jpeg 536282019228.jpeg 8789223245.jpeg 113453828482.jpeg 0989838234.jpeg 982436537384.jpeg 56720292937.jpeg 0988232733113.jpeg 25142340944.jpeg 134320049848.jpeg 14062738998.jpeg 46362858372.jpeg 766732819133.jpeg 3927485361720.jpeg 13338577690.jpeg 536274929231.jpeg 462835291209.jpeg 1356292939088.jpeg 15660509392.jpeg 73290598667.jpeg 133433300988909.jpeg 1335262829990.jpeg 462584950887.jpeg 248337638449880.jpeg 124083289475.jpeg 338473646334.jpeg 239486453.jpeg 4638475533894.jpeg 394743628954.jpeg 3574839371038.jpeg 392729383848091.jpeg 3829103847362.jpeg 1038183947474.jpeg 463151939430.jpeg 3882527291093.jpeg 3845383496.jpeg 2027350283939.jpeg 4937363929203.jpeg 039292837382.jpeg 94261652908.jpeg 4567782910.jpeg 2919345268.jpeg 8226291935637.jpeg 102836462829.jpeg 9271619448267.jpeg 392936102039.jpeg 92926241536.jpeg Videos Category:Season 4 Category:The Show Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2016